villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon (Room on the Broom)
'Dragon '''is the main antagonist of ''Room on the Broom ''and the film adaption of the same name. He is a big red dragon who desires to eat a witch (the main protagonist). He is Witch's archenemy. He was voiced by Timothy Spall, who also plays Peter Pettigrew from the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Personality Dragon is fearsome, malicious and likes being mean as can be. He also gains pleasure of eating witches. Despite that, he is later revealed to be a coward when he got scared by a mud monster (which are the witch's cat, a dog, a green bird and a frog in disguise), showing that he's afraid of big scary monsters. Appearances ''Room on the Broom In the book, Dragon didn't appear until halfway into the middle after Frog breaks the broomstick and falls into a bog with the witch's cat, the dog and the green bird but in the film adaption, he appears briefly throughout the film, following the witch and her cat. Dragon first appears when he got woken up from an explosion caused by the witch's cauldron. After the witch and her cat flew off on her broomstick, Dragon creeps out of the woods and sniffs the burnt campsite, catching her scent. Delighted that a witch is about, Dragon flew off after the witch. Throughout the journey when the witch lets a dog, a green bird and a frog ride on her broomstick after they bring back her belongings (much to her cat's displeasure), Dragon followed them though he didn't appear much. During that, he breathes fire at three crows who are fighting a worm, burning them. He fully appears after the witch got separated from her animal friends due to Frog breaking most of her broomstick and after introducing himself and revealing his intentions to eat her with chips, he flew after the witch through the sky, breathing fire and snapping his jaws at her. Eventually when they fly down to the ground, Dragon burns the witch's half broomstick to a stump, stranding her with no escape and towers over her with satisfaction of his victory, making the witch fainted. Dragon lick his lips and decided that for once, he'II eat the witch without any chips and walks over to the bog, carrying the witch in his paw. But as he sit down and about to eat the witch, he heard a bubbling noise coming from the ditch and as he look at it in confusion, a brown mud monster (which are the witch's cat, the dog, the bird and the frog in disguise as they plan to rescue their witch) rises from the bog and towers over Dragon who shrinks back in fright and after the four animals got closer to him, they order him to buzz off and that the witch is theirs, which makes Dragon releases the witch, meekly apologizes and attempts to lie that he made a mistake. He added that although it's nice to meet the monster, it's time for him to fly and after taking one final scared look at it, Dragon retreats and flew off into the sky in frightened defeat. It is unknown what happens to Dragon after that but it is assumed that he may have gone after other witches to eat or that he never returns to go after the witch again. Quotes Gallery J241587_J-RTB0004_LGE.jpg|Dragon in the book. Dragon's first appearance.JPG|Dragon's first appearance Dragon peeking out of the woods.JPG|Dragon peeking out of the woods Dragon getting the witch's scent.JPG|Dragon scenting the Witch Dragon breathing fire at the crows.JPG|Dragon breathing fire at the crows Dragon flying under the witch.JPG|"I'm a dragon as mean as can be and I'm planning to have witch and chips for my tea." Dragon flying under the witch, unnoticed as he introduces himself Dragon revealing himself behind the witch.JPG|Dragon revealing himself behind the witch as he reveals his plans to eat her with chips Dragon flying after the witch.JPG|Dragon chasing the witch through the sky Dragon's Evil Glare.JPG|Dragon's evil glare Dragon chasing the witch through the clouds.JPG Dragon snapping his jaws at the witch near the ground.JPG Dragon looms over the fainted witch.JPG Dragon deciding to eat the witch without chips.JPG|"Maybe this once (chuckles), I'II have witch without chips." Room-on-the-Broom-39_Dragon-carrying-Witch.jpg|Dragon carrying the witch in his paw Dragon about to eat the witch.JPG|Dragon about to eat the witch Dragon got frightned.JPG|Dragon got scared by the mud monster, revealing that he's a coward D10.jpg CR89EeVUAAAoj7S.jpg Dragon shaking with fright.JPG|Dragon shaking Dragon fearfully apologizes.JPG Dragon shaking the witch's hand.JPG|"It's nice to have met you, but now I must fly". Dragon's last words Dragon running off in fright.JPG Dragon's defeat.JPG|Dragon's defeat dragon-and-bog-beast.jpg|Dragon scared by the mud monster Videos Room On The Broom - Behind The Scenes - Dragon Room On The Broom - Dragon Chase - Ep5 For task 8 - english-portal.com.ua. Room on the Broom The Dragon Trivia * In the book, Dragon didn't appear until halfway into the middle after Frog breaks the broomstick and falls into a bog with the witch's cat, the dog and the green bird but in the film adaption, he appears briefly throughout the film, following the witch and her cat. * Dragon, along with Fox, Owl and Snake from ''The Gruffalo ''are the only villains of Julia and Axel's books to appear in the film adaptions of their respective books. Navigation Category:Articles under construction Category:Dragons Category:Cowards Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic